


Blueberry and Dream Fix Relationships

by PsychoMeows



Series: Multiverse Sansby [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cheating, Fixing Relationships, Forgiveness, M/M, Relationship Problems, the author tries to be funny in some places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Blueberry and Dream meet up to hang out. They're expecting a chill day but are quickly dragging into Red's relationship drama when he attacks Lust in the Omega Timeline. Now the two Star Sans are determined to help get Red and Fellby back together, fix Red and Lust's friendship and maybe even fix Red's relationship with his brother.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sansby
Series: Multiverse Sansby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720648
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. The Fights

Blueberry smiled happily to himself as he wandered into the Omega Timeline with a skip in his step. He'd been invited over by Dream to hang out with him and Ink for a while and since Stretch was hanging out (and possibly getting high) with Classic Sans, Blueberry hadn't gotten the usual lecture about being safe and _not_ fighting Nightmare and his gang or Error. Besides this was just going to be a quiet hang out the other Star Sanses not a fight for the Multiverse.

Blueberry entered the bar and spotted Dream sitting in a booth to the side waiting patiently for his friends. They waved to each other and Blueberry ran over and sat opposite the Guardian of Positivity.

"HI DREAM! HOW ARE YOU?" Blueberry grinned.

Dream smiled back, "I'm good, looking forward to sending time with you guys. It's been a while since the three of us have gotten together just for the sake of it."

"I KNOW WE REALLY SHOULD DO IT MORE! HAS INK SHOWN UP YET?" Blueberry asked looking around for the artist.

Dream shook his head with a sigh. "Not yet. I'm just hoping he hasn't forgotten... Again."

"THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE! IF HE HAS I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO GET HIM!"

Dream laughed lightly at his friend's enthusiasm. "If we can find him that is, he might not be in the Doodle Sphere but let's give him say... half an hour before we go looking?"

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!" Blueberry said before hopping out of his seat. "I'M GOING TO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK WHILE WE WAIT, WOULD YOU LIKE ANYTHING? MY TREAT!"

"Oh? Sure! That's very kind of you Blue! I'll just have some apple juice please."

Blueberry nodded happily and went bouncing over to the bar. There was a Grillby that Blueberry didn't recognise working there today so he happily introduced himself and ordered the drinks. It was while the Grillby was pouring their juices that Red came in, slamming the door behind himself and stomping over to the bar; clearly in a bad mood about something.

Never one to cower away from the angry Fell skeleton Blueberry smiled at him, "HELLO RED! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Red simply scowled at Blueberry and ignored him before he turned to the bar and gave the Grillby there a dirty look. Before the Grillby could ask Red what he wanted to order Red had began walking around to the other side of the bar and helped himself to a bottle of whisky. Blueberry and the Grillby looked at each other in confusion not really knowing what to do about it before they looked back to Red who had opened the bottle and was starting to down the contents without a glass.

"what?!" He snapped, after downing about a third of the bottle. "what the fuck are ya looking at? something on my face or do you wanna go?"

Blueberry frowned clearly concerned about his moody friend. "WHAT'S WRONG?" He asked reaching out to place his hand on Red's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him only to be pushed away.

"fuck off!" Red hissed as he took another gulp from the bottle. "it's none o' yer business!" He slammed the bottled onto the bar top, if he hadn't dragged attention to himself already he had now, everyone in the bar was staring at him. "can't a skeleton get a drink, huh? somethin' wrong with that, huh?"

"RED, YOU CAME IN SLAMMING DOORS AND GRABBED THE BOTTLE FROM BEHIND THE BAR WITHOUT ORDERING. I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU WITH WHATEVER IS BOTHERING YOU."

Red just grabbed Blueberry by his shirt and pulled him close to his face. "listen here ya little shit! i don't want yer help! you're just a pathetic version of me, wimpy and all happy, it makes me sick! ya hear me!? all yer stupid 'power of friendship' bullshit drives me nuts! ya think you're so fucking special, you're not! ya come from a wimpy world and ya wouldn't last a day in my AU so stop with all yer shit and _leave. me. the. fuck. alone!_ " With that Red dropped the smaller Sans and shoved him to the ground.

The Grillby seeing a fight might break out reached for Red to calmly escort him out before he hurt someone only to have his hand slapped away. "don't _fucking_ touch me!" Red snapped at him, "i don't want to be touched by filth!" He spat at his feet, grabbed the bottle and turned around to take a seat at a booth, the whole bar just staring at him. There was not need to snap at the two like that, they'd done nothing wrong, something was clearly wrong with Red.

Blueberry felt he could take a good guess at what that was. That Grillby hadn't even said a word to Red and Red had called him 'filth' he'd never seen a Sans say anything like that to a Grillby before. After all it was common knowledge that all the Sanses were dating their Grillbys, if they had one. Did that reaction mean Red had had a fight with his Grillby? A fight big enough for Red to take it out on Blueberry and other Grillbys...

Blueberry hummed in thought not bothering to get off the floor, he wanted to help Red even if he didn't want that help. He thought of Red as a friend despite what he had said.

"Blue! Are you alright?" Dream came running over to Blue and slid to a halt before kneeling down ready to heal Blueberry if he was hurt.

Blueberry blinked up at his friend, realising he was still on the floor he quickly jumped up and dusted himself off. "OF COURSE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WOULD NOT BE WOUNDED BY A LITTLE PUSH!" He announced with his hands on his hips.

Dream sighed in relief that his friend hadn't broken anything and looked over to Red. "There's so much negatively coming off him," Dream muttered, "Nightmare would love that, you don't think he was what caused it?" He asked, he had just wanted to have a nice lunch and catch up with his friends, he _really_ didn't want to have to go fight his brother in Underfell of all places. It was already a very negative AU and Nightmare would just make that worse...

"I DON'T THINK IT WAS NIGHTMARE. HE WOULD'VE TOLD US IF IT WAS. I THINK HE MAY HAVE HAD A FIGHT WITH FELLBY?"

"It must have been a really big fight for it to be that bad, there's no positive emotions from him at all... And he's really downing that bottle of whisky. You don't think they broke up do you? That would be awful!"

Blueberry shrugged. "LET'S GO SEE IF WE CAN HELP HIM, WITH BOTH OF US TOGETHER I'M SURE WE CAN HELP!"

Dream nodded and the two began to walk over to Red who upon seeing the two Star Sanses coming over to him, scowled and turned away, taking another swig from the bottle. The Star Sanses took that as permission to sit with him and slid into the booth, sitting opposite the angry skeleton. Red just ignored them and kept drinking and the three sat in silence. Blueberry and Dream giving Red some time to calm down before trying to talk with him.

Red didn't really seem to want to calm down, however, even with the Guardian of Positivity smiling at him and trying to cheer him up with his positive vibes. The Underfell skeleton just huffed and muttered out, "fuck. off."

Dream ignored the statement and reached forward to take Red's left hand in order to comfort him and to stop him from picking up the bottle again. "We just want to help you. What's wrong?"

"i don't need help from freaks," Red snapped. "i want ta be left alone ta get drunk in peace."

Blueberry lent forward taking Red's other hand. Despite the fact Red was rejecting their help he didn't pull away from them and let them hold his hands. "THEN WHY NOT DO SO IN YOUR OWN UNIVERSE? YOU'RE MORE LIKELY TO BE LEFT ALONE AT FELLBY'S."

Red huffed and pulled his hands away and went to pick up the bottle again only for Dream to snatch it away. Red figured he shouldn't fight him get it back, he'd already made a scene and people were finally starting to stop staring at him. "i don't want to see that dickhead ever again. he can rot in hell for all i care!"

"You guys had a fight then?" Dream asked, he didn't get an answer. "Red, we're your friends and we want to help you just-"

"no!" Red snapped hitting the table with a fist. "just stop with the whole friends bullshit! no one helps anyone for nothing! so what do ya want from me, huh?"

Dream was caught off guard by Red's outburst but smiled gently at him. "We don't want anything from you, Red. We-"

"oh, bull. shit." Red got up off his seat, "i'm not dealing with ya stupid goody goodies." Red then snatched the bottle from Dream and began to storm off. When he was halfway to the door it opened, another Sans coming into the bar.

Lust limped inside; a cracked ankle, a black eye, arm in a bandage and various other cuts on his body. He looked miserable and Blueberry and Dream exchanged a look of worry. They knew he got bad clients from time to time, clients who got off on hitting him or attacked him when he asked for payment but they were very rare and it was never this bad. Suddenly Red's fight with Fellby wasn't nearly as important as the two friends ran over to Lust. They were scared that his AU was attacked and they hadn't been there to help.

Before they could reach Lust however Red took action, summoning a sharp bone into his other hand and glaring at Lust. "you," he hissed out as he began to stomp over to the slutty skeleton. The Star Sanses didn't fail to notice the fear in Lust's eyes as Red made his way over, Red also noticed but didn't seem to care. "ya've got some nerve showin' yer ugly face to me again, whore!"

Lust threw his hands up in a surrender motion, "red please, i didn't know you were here! i just... i just want to drink and forget this whole mess ever happened."

"easy fer you to say! ya just fuck whoever and don't care about anything else! who's boyfriend are ya planning on stealing now, huh? WHO'S!?"

Lust seemed really taken aback by Red's sudden yelling and once again everyone turned to look at Red. "no one's!" Lust said quickly, "i'm sorry, red, really i am! i'm so sorry! i-i didn't know!"

"bullshit! ya're just a whore! all ya do is fuck and ya don't care about the relationships ya ruin! yer AU may be filled with whores but that's yours not everyone else's. everyone else has loyalty. you disgust me! fucking filthy _whore!_ "

Lust sobbed a little, quickly wiping away a tear so that hopefully no one would see him cry. "i don't want to be this way!" Lust shouted, "i didn't ask for this! and i'm sorry red, i am so, so sorry! if i could turn back time i would but i can't and all i can say is that i'm sorry!" His attempts to stop crying failed and tears ran down his face faster than he could wipe them away.

Red laughed darkly, rolling his eyes. "oh yes! start cryin' 'n make _me_ look like the bad guy! at least i'm not a whore that goes around sleeping with other people's boyfriends!"

Lust hid his face in his hands as he sobbed more. "y-you're right... i'm just a whore! i'm so sorry!"

Red scowled again and dispelled his bone attack only to punch Lust in the 'gut' causing him to fall to his knees and clutch his middle with tears streaming down his face. "i hate you," Red said simply as he summoned a blaster.

Blueberry and Dream had been watching the exchange in shock. They really were not expecting Red to attack Lust, the two were friends. Both came from universes that weren't really accepted very easily by the others, Red's being violent and Lust's being slutty. The two had become friends since they were both judged unfairly by the other Sanses. They both understood why the other was the way they were so to see Red so hateful to a guy he had once been so friendly with was weird.

Blueberry acted quickly he tackled Red to the ground before he could fire the blaster while Dream ran over to Lust and helped him up before stepping in front of him shielding him from any further attacks.

Standing with a little huff, Blueberry put his hands on his hips. "RIGHT! I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT BUT WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT! CALMLY! NO ATTACKING A WOUNDED MONSTER OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER!"

Red growled and pulled himself up and shoved Blueberry again. "whatever, i don't care! do whatever to the whore, heal him even though ya shouldn't. it's not like i can stop ya. he doesn't deserve yer kindness. ha! who knows maybe he'll fuck your grillby next! or maybe classic's or outer's! or any other! ya know he can't keep his hands to himself, can't keep his pants on either. i'm fucking out! i don't care..." With that Red stormed off, tears filling his eyes and once again slamming the door behind him.

Blueberry had to stop himself from chasing out after him. As much as he wanted to have a talk with Red about how one shouldn't attacks one's friends, Lust was hurt and upset and that was more important. He and Dream carefully put their arms around Lust and helped him over to a booth and sat him down, Blueberry sat next to him and hugged him gently while Dream began to heal his wounds. Lust seemed to try to move away from the Star Sanses, he tried to reject the healing but quickly gave up too tired and in too much pain to really get away from them.

"th-thank you," Lust muttered once Dream was done with healing and sat down at his other side hugging him as well. "red's right though; i don't deserve your kindness. i'm a horrible person."

"No, no... Lust don't say that! You're not a horrible person!" Dream said with a small smile. "You're really kind and you have a great fashion sense and you always make us laugh and-"

"please stop," Lust interrupted. He knew Dream was just trying to make him feel better but he felt like he should feel like shit.

Blueberry began gently rubbing comforting circles on Lust's back. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked, "RED'S REALLY ANGRY. WAS HE THE ONE WHO HURT YOU?"

Lust nodded. "i deserved it. i'm horrible, i ruined his relationship and our friendship, i deserve to get beaten."

Dream hugged the upset skeleton a little tighter. "Please Lust, don't say that. Let Blue and I help you fix it. I don't like seeing you guys upset like this! You should be happy, you deserve to be happy!"

Lust shook his head, another small sob escaping him.

"COME ON. LET US HELP, WE CAN'T IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT HAPPENED," Blueberry urged.

With a sigh Lust looked down at his lap and then took a deep breath before he spoke. "i... had sex with fellby."

Blueberry and Dream gasped but otherwise remained silent.

"i didn't mean to betray red like that. fellby... he came to me in my AU, drunk out of his mind and asked me for sex. i thought he was with red so i told him no, after all when we first met i asked him for sex and he told me he had no interest in cheating on the one he loved. i remember thinking it was sweat of him since his AU was so violent and that sort of thing was frowned upon. anyway i'm rambling, sorry."

"It's alright go on," Dream urged gently.

Lust took another deep breath before continuing. "he told me that they broke up a while ago and that he was lonely then he pleaded with me. i felt bad for him so i agreed and we went back to his..." Lust stopped again to wipe away tears. "we did it on his bed, he was pretty rough with me but it felt so good and i admit i was rather loud, he just made me feel so good when he... sorry, you don't need the details... red came bursting into the room right when fellby was cumming in me, shouting at him demanding to know why he was cheating on him. i... i thought they broke up, he told me they broke up!" Lust hiccuped a little.

Blueberry lifted a hand to wipe away Lust's tears. "IT'S ALRIGHT, LUST, IT'S ALL GOING TO BE ALRIGHT."

Lust barely heard him. "they just ignored me. red was calling him every insult you could imagine and it just got worse when fellby said, 'it's not cheating, you two are technically the same person!' and red just lost it at that, he slapped him and turned to me. i tried to explain, i told him that fellby had told me they broke up but he was having none of it. he yelled at me calling me a whore and accusing me of stealing his boyfriend then he attacked me. fellby got in the way after a bit and shoved him, that just made red worse. he began to shout at him about how he'd dare protect a whore from him. he seemed truly broken hearted and before either fellby or i could do something he stormed out. fellby just broke down then and sat on the bed head in his hands and cried. i just grabbed my clothes and left. i didn't want to make it worse so i just went home bandaged my broken arm and came here for a drink and well, you know the rest."

"OH LUST..." Blueberry said as he continued to rub his back.

Lust sniffed and hiccuped again wiping away more tears. "so you see it's all my fault, even if they were no longer together i would've still have slept with my friend's ex and that's not cool. them still being together is worse! i should've said no or asked him to explain how they'd broken up. i shouldn't have done it. i'm a horrible person."

"It's not your fault," Dream said, "what happened wasn't your fault."

"how it's it not my fault? i let fellby put it in me, i had sex with him willingly. i hate myself, i hate how i am. i don't want to be a slut but i am! i've ruined everything for red!"

"It's not your fault," Dream repeated, "that's just how your AU is, like how Underfell is violent. You're not to blame for what happened. From the sound of it Fellby's the jerk in all this. He shouldn't have lied to you. We need to get his side of the story, find out why he lied to you and we'll fix it. We'll go talk to him, you stay here with the others." Dream gestured to the other Sanses looking on with worry.

Blueberry nodded, "DON'T WORRY LUST, WE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO FIX IT COMPLETELY BUT WE'LL MAKE IT BETTER! ORDER WHATEVER, DREAM AND I WILL PAY, OK?"

Lust looked as if he was going to argue but sighed and relaxed into the warm hugs the other Sanses were giving him. "thank you, you boys really can make anyone feel better." Lust said, Dream's positive aura beginning to cheer him up.

The two Star Sanses stood up. "We'll be back soon to tell you how it went," Dream said. "Oh and if Ink actually remembers we were went to meet up tell him where we went, please?"

Lust just nodded and the two others were off running to Underfell.

* * *

Blueberry and Dream went straight to Fellby's bar. They didn't want to waste time in Underfell not only was it important that they get to the bottom of what happened but this AU was rather violent. They didn't want to get attacked and Dream couldn't be there long without feeling effected by the negativity. Upon arriving at the bar they discovered it was closed. The two exchanged a look of worry before Blueberry lifted his hand and knocked loudly on the door. They waited for an answer but didn't get one, so Blueberry tried again.

"...Fuck off, can't you read!? ...Bar's closed, dumb fuck!"

"It's Dream and Blueberry!" Dream called out. "We wanted to talk to you."

"...Why?"

"RED ATTACKED LUST IN THE OMEGA TIMELINE BEFORE STORMING OUT. LUST TOLD US ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED," Blueberry called, "WE WANT TO GET YOUR SIDE OF THE STORY AND HELP YOU GUYS MAKE UP!"

"...Stay out of it!" Fellby snapped, "...It's got nothing to do with you!"

"It kind of does when Red's starting fights in the Omega Timeline. I just want to help fix it so you can all be happy again! You and Red seemed so happy together, don't you want that back?"

"...Of course I do... But I ruined it, he'll never take me back, not now."

"WHY DON'T YOU LET US IN AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT?"

There was a long silence before there was a click of the door unlocking and Fellby held the door open for them. They quickly slipped inside and Fellby shut the door again and locked it. The three of them sat at a booth, Fellby looked awful; he wore sweat pants instead of his slacks and had on an old, stained t-shirt, it also looked as if he hadn't slept in a while.

"So," Dream said. "Why don't you start at the beginning? What happened to make you sleep with Lust?"

Fellby shrugged, looking away from them like a child being scolded by his parents.

"FELLBY YOU HAVE YOU TALK TO US," Blueberry said, "WE CAN'T HELP IF YOU DON'T."

The purple fire elemental just sighed and ran a hand over the flames on his head. "...It was two weeks ago, Red and I were meant to have a 'date' we were just going to hang out at mine since, you know we can't really go out for a date... He didn't show up... I was worried, Red had never stood me up before so I went looking for him... I found him at his Snowdin station and Edge was there..." Fellby let out another sigh, his hands forming into fists. "...Edge was beating him, really badly... Never found out why... I mean I know that Edge beats him, everyone knows that... He does it to 'make him stronger' ...That's just bullshit but there's nothing that can be done about it... I know they care about each other in their own way but..."

"But...?" Dream urged frowning with worry.

"...He was really hurting him... Red was curled into a ball on the ground, badly hurt and Edge was kicking him... It seemed excessive and Red just looked so small and helpless... I just got so angry, I just wanted to protect him so I... I..."

"You attacked Edge?"

Fellby nodded, "...I just didn't want to see Sans in pain... Edge fought back of course... We didn't fight for long... Sans, sorry, Red... Red pulled himself up and attacked _me,_ I was the one protecting him but he attacked me! ...Stated shouting at me about how dare I attack his brother... I tried to reason with him, told him I was just protecting him but he wouldn't have it... Said he didn't need protecting, not from his own brother... We argued and it ended with him and Edge storming off together, while talking shit about me... I felt so betrayed that he chose his abusive brother over me... I love him so much and would never hurt him." Fellby seemed to break down once he finished, sobbing not caring that he was showing weakness to others. They weren't from his AU so it didn't matter as much.

The Star Sanses gave him a moment to collect himself before Blueberry spoke, "SO YOU _DID_ BREAK UP?"

Fellby shook his head, "...We didn't... We argued but he didn't dump me as far as we were both concerned we were still together... Just angry at each other... I thought that if I just gave him some space he'd come back and we'd both apologise and make sure it never happened again... We've had fights before and he'd come back in a few days so I just thought that's what'd happen again... But it didn't, I tried to go to him but Edge was the one to answer the door and his phone and he wouldn't let me near him... I tried to go to his station but when he saw me he teleported away... He was avoiding me... I knew we were still together, I knew we were but I missed him... I decided to drown my sorrows with booze, got really drunk and horny... I couldn't have _my_ Sans so in my drunkenness I went to Underlust... It was a terrible idea... I don't know what I was thinking, I just missed Red so much and was so drunk... I lied to Lust to get him to have sex with me... We could've done it at his but I guess part of me wanted Red to catch us... I wanted to make him jealous... I made such a huge mistake! ...I wish I never did that! ...I ruined everything, he'll never forgive me!"

Blueberry and Dream looked at each other again and then back to the sobbing elemental. Dream lent over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What you did was very wrong," he said gently.

"...I know..."

"DO YOU STILL LOVE HIM?"

Fellby nodded, "...Of course I still love him... I'd do anything to get him back."

"I think you need to talk to him," Dream said, "maybe in the Omega Timeline, where it's safe. You need to apologise to him and swear to never do that again and if he can't forgive you then he can't. You'll probably need to beg for forgiveness."

"...He won't want to see me."

"I THINK HE STILL LOVES YOU," Blueberry said, "HE WAS REALLY ANGRY AT LUST, HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO MAD IF HE DIDN'T. YOU JUST NEED TO PROVE TO HIM THAT YOU STILL LOVE HIM AND THAT YOU'RE SORRY. YOU GUYS BELONG TOGETHER!"

Dream stood up and offered Fellby his hand. "Come on, we'll go with you for support!"

"RIGHT! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU GUYS! THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR!"

Fellby shook his head but quickly wiped the tears away and stood on his own. Before he could do anything else, however, Blueberry and Dream hugged him tightly. He looked down at the two Sanses and frowned. "...Why are you hugging me?"

"WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG BUT YOU CLEARLY REGRET IT!" Blueberry said as he squeezed him.

"You really looked like you needed a hug," Dream added.

Fellby rolled his eyes and pulled them off of him. "...Can we just go find Red please?"

The Star Sanses nodded and ran off, leading Fellby back to the Omega Timeline.

* * *

Once back they began the hunt for Red. They knew he wasn't at the bar since Lust was still there and there weren't any loud crashes of a fight so they began to search the whole place but they couldn't find him. Deciding that he must have just gone home they went back to Underfell.

"PERHAPS WE SHOULD HAVE CHECKED UNDERFELL FIRST," Blueberry said, "WOULD'VE SAVED A LOT OF TIME SINCE WE WERE JUST THERE."

Dream laughed lightly, "yeah, I wish I thought of that! But look on the bright side this has given them time to calm down, it should go smoother and a walk does no harm."

"THAT'S VERY TRUE!" Blueberry skipped ahead going straight for the Fell Skelebros' house and knocked on the door.

Fellby stayed at the side out of view of whoever answered the door. "...This is a bad idea," he muttered.

Dream looked over at him with his head tilted. "Why? Didn't you want to talk to Red?"

"...I do... it's just... Edge could be there, he could answer... He'll never let me see him."

"If that's the case we'll just have to talk some sense into him! Tell him how much you love his brother!"

"...Do _not_ do that! ...He doesn't know about us and it's best if it stays that way."

Dream didn't look too happy about that but didn't argue. No one had answered the door yet so Dream knocked, still no answer.

"I DON'T THINK ANYONE'S HOME," Blueberry said.

Dream ran around to peer in through the window. "Yeah I don't think they're home. Let's check Red's station."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WIMPS DOING HERE!?"

The Star Sanses jumped and turned quickly to see Edge coming marching towards them, looking rather pissed off. That didn't worry them, however, and Blueberry happily waved to him. "HELLO, EDGE! WE WERE JUST LOOKING FOR RED."

Edge stopped when he reached them and glared down at them and then spotted Fellby leaning against his house and he let out a low growl. "ARE YOU WANTING ANOTHER GO?!" He snapped at Fellby, "IF YOU _DARE_ ATTACK ME AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT. YOU'LL MAKE A GOOD EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO GO AGAINST ME! JUST THINK ABOUT THE REP I'D GET! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DEFEATS AN ELEMENTAL!"

Fellby opened his mouth to argue back but Dream quickly jumped between them holding up a hand at each of them, ready to push them apart if necessary. "We're not here for a fight, we just want to talk to Red! If you could just tell us where he is then we'll be gone."

Edge didn't bother looking at Dream, he just keep glaring at Fellby not wanting to lose their threatening staring contest, to look away would mean weakness. "OH? WHAT DOES THIS PSYCHO WANT WITH MY BROTHER?" Edge hissed, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM HURT RED!"

Fellby let out a loud laugh at that. "... _Me? ...Hurt Red?_ ...Are you out of your fucking mind!? ...I'm not the one that hurts him, _you_ are!" He attempted to move forward to threaten Edge but Dream pressed his hand against his chest and pushed him back. Fellby just glared down at Dream, considering if he should just shove him out of the way or not but then he felt a wight on his soul and he turned to look at Blueberry who was holding him back with blue magic.

Edge just huffed and crossed his arms. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'RE NOT PLANNING ON HURTING HIM? YOU'RE INSANE! YOU ATTACKED ME, WHY? CERTAINLY NOT TO 'PROTECT' HIM LIKE YOU CLAIMED. ARE YOU AFTER MY POSITION? YOU LEFT THE MILITARY LONG AGO SO WHAT DO YOU WANT? HUH? IS RED JUST SOME KIND OF SPORT TO YOU? ARE YOU PLANNING TO HURT HIM TO GET TO ME?"

"...Wow maybe calm your ego!" Fellby began to heat up even if Blueberry was holding him back that didn't mean he could throw fire at the edgy skeleton. "...It has nothing to do with you!"

"SO IT'S HIS TAB THEN? YOU ATTACKED ME TO MAKE HIM PAY YOU TO STOP? THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO 'TALK' TO HIM ABOUT? GREEDY BASTARD!"

"...Oh just fuck off Papyrus! ...I don't expect you to understand... I don't want to hurt him, I'd _never_ hurt him! ...Not like you!"

"Alright, you two," Dream said, the negativity was starting to take effect on him and he was shaking slightly. "Things are getting a little out of hand so if you could both drop the magic and we can talk about this!"

Edge had summoned a sharp bone in his hand, while Fellby had a fireball in his but realising the effect they were having on the Guardian of Positivity they dropped it. They didn't want the Multiverse in on this, it was a matter between the two of them.

"I'M STILL NOT LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR SANS!" Edge hissed, "AND YOU TWO!" He turned to the Star Sanses. "WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM? WHATEVER HE WANTS MY BROTHER FOR IT CAN'T BE GOOD. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEANT TO PROTECT PEOPLE NOT LEAD PSYCHOS TO SOMEONE WHEN THEY'LL JUST HURT THEM."

Blueberry shook his head, "WE'RE NOT LEADING A PSYCHO TO RED! FELLBY JUST WANTS TO TALK WITH HIM, HE WOULDN'T HURT HIM!"

"OH? AND YOU'RE SO SURE OF THAT?"

"Of course we're sure of that. We know that you love your brother, Edge but you have to trust us, trust Fellby. He won't hurt Red and if we're wrong and he does try something, we're going to be there to stop him! Not like he would hurt him anyway."

Fellby shook his head. "...I don't understand you... You're getting all defensive about Red when _you're_ the one that beats him!"

"I'M JUST TOUGHENING HIM UP SO HE'LL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE!" Edge snapped at Fellby, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM BECAUSE YOU'LL HURT HIM FOR REAL! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'D JUST KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!"

Fellby grit his teeth, giving Edge a death glare. "...I won't keep away!" Fellby was getting angrier, his temperature rising as his anger built. "...You can't keep me away from the monster that I _love!_ "

Edge's jaw dropped at that and he stared at Fellby in shock. "BITCH... _WHAT?!"_

"...You heard me... I happen to love Red and if you have a problem with that you can fight me! ...But nothing you can do will keep me from him!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE THAT! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO HIM?" Edge seemed to go paler, a look of total horror on his face. "HAVE YOU... OR W-WILL YOU RA-"

Fellby looked at him in horror, " _no!_...Of course not! ...Why would you ever think that? ...That's just horrible!"

Edge just glared at him, "THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! NO ONE 'LOVES' ANYONE! THAT'S JUST STUPID WIMPY FAIRY TALES!"

"...I don't need to listen to this... I don't care what you think; I know I love him and that's enough... Now where is he?"

"LIKE I'D TELL YOU!" Edge snapped.

"... _Fine_... Dream, Blueberry, we're leaving." With that Fellby turned around and began to walk away.

Edge wasn't just going to let him leave and using blue magic he gabbed Fellby and pulled him back. "NOT A CHANCE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PLAN TO DO WITH SANS BUT I WON'T LET YOU!"

Blueberry and Dream groaned in annoyance as they realised that the two Fell monsters were really going to fight. "Please Edge, Fellby isn't going to hurt Red, he really does love him," Dream pleaded. "I can sense positive feelings, you know that! I sense his love for Red as something positive! Being with Red makes him happy!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Edge snapped at Dream before turning back to Fellby. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"...Just try it!"

The two got ready to attack but before they could do anything Blueberry acted; he turned Edge's soul blue and threw him back as far as he could, he then grabbed Fellby by the arm and ran with Dream not far behind. The three of them just bolted and got as far away as they could while Blueberry held Edge's soul in place. Once they lost Edge they stopped to catch their breath.

"Well that could've gone much better," Dream said.

"I KNOW BUT I GUESS ONCE RED AND FELLBY MAKE UP RED WILL JUST HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO EDGE!" Blueberry announced.

Fellby just sighed and began to walk again, beating himself up over how stupid he'd been. He shouldn't have said that but he was just so angry. "...Let's just find him."

They searched Underfell but still couldn't find Red. This left them all confused as to where he could've gone. The residents of Underfell weren't really interested in other AUs, they had enough to deal with in their own and it wasn't like there was somewhere or someone Red would go to so they were stuck for ideas.

That was until Fellby brought up a good point. "...He was really angry with Lust... He might have gone to Underlust for some kind of revenge or payback?"

"He wouldn't destroy an AU though? Right? Red's not like that," Dream pointed out.

Fellby shook his head. "...No, he wouldn't but he's not above petty revenge... He might have just gone to trash Lust's room or something."

"IT WOULDN'T HURT TO LOOK THERE," Blueberry said, "IF HE'S NOT THERE WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO TO THE DOODLE SPHERE AND LOOK INTO ALL THE AUS ONE BY ONE WITH INK."

The other's nodded and they were off to Underlust hoping to find Red sooner rather than later.


	2. Getting Back Together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter does have a little bit of Errorink at the end. It's mainly there for some comedic relief since everything that comes before it is very serious so it includes my attempt at being funny. I was debating whether or not to include it because this was meant to be pure Sansby but I liked it so I've left it.

Upon entering Underlust the first place the three went was UL!Grillby's club. That was where most monsters were so they could ask around and see if anyone had seen Red only after they asked around would they check Lust's house. They figured that would be the fastest method since they had already wasted so much time.

However, upon going inside they found that asking around or checking the house wasn't needed. The club wasn't that busy since it was just after lunch, most monsters had moved on. Everyone that was there had their attention all on the same place; Red was bent over the bar, pants down and with UL!Grillby inside of him, both of them moaning loudly, the crowd cheering them on. Unfortunately before either Star Sans could do anything Fellby had stormed forward, flames going high and burning white hot.

He made it to the pair just as UL!Grillby finished and pulled out. Before the smaller elemental could even think Fellby punched him in the face causing him to stumble backwards. He hit the shelves of alcohol hard, bottles crashing down and burning brightly when the liquid hit the living fire.

"...What the fuck?!" UL!Grillby shouted.

"...That's what I should be saying!? ...Why the fuck are you touching what's _mine!?"_

UL!Grillby had no chance to reply as Red started laughing hysterically. "what's yours? _what's yours!?_ so what, i'm yours now? just yer property, is that it? i'm just a thing to ya? ya can go out fucking whoever ya like but when i do it, it's wrong!?" Red had gotten up and was in the middle of pulling up his pants, not bothering to clean himself up.

Fellby turned around fast to face the monster he loved. "...I'M SORRY! OK? I'M FUCKING SORRY!" He yelled.

Red laughed again and stumbled a little, drunk but not so drunk he didn't know what he was doing. "no. it's too late fer that. first ya attack my brother, then ya cheat on me. we're done. ya hear me!? we're _fucking done!"_

Fellby gasped, tears filling his eyes but they didn't fall. "...Sans... Sans please, I'm so sorry... What I did was so wrong but I still love you! I love you so much!"

Red just laughed again shaking his head. "ya should've thought about that before ya fucked lust!"

Fellby dashed forward taking Red's hands in his and falling to his knees, head hanging in shame and sobbing again. "...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! ...Please just give me another chance! ...I'll be better I swear! ...I'll do anything you want! ... _Anything!"_

Blueberry and Dream had made their way over, they first made sure UL!Grillby was alright before standing to the side simply watching. They didn't want to interfere unless it was completely necessary. It was for the best if they could work it out themselves.

Red had raised a brow. "anything?"

"...Anything... I'll humiliate myself on purpose back home! ...I'll kneel in front of Papyrus and beg forgiveness from him! ...I'll pour water over my arms... or allow you to do it... You want to cause me pain right?"

Red shook his head. "you're not serious. grillbz i know ya, ya won't do any of that. you'll lose everything if ya do."

Fellby looked up at his lover, "I already have."

"what?"

"...I've already lost everything... _you_ are my everything!"

Red just glared at him and pulled his hands away. "yeah, really cheesy. you two put him up to this?" Red asked looking at the two Star Sanses. "thought it'd be a funny prank? ink likes pranks... HEY INK! COME OUT YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Red, Ink's not here," Dream said, "I wouldn't put it past Ink to pull a prank like this but Blue and I would never go along with it!"

"...Sans I swear! ...I love you so much! ...There's no excuse for what I did... I was drunk, I hadn't seen you in two weeks because you were really mad at me for protecting you from an abusive _dickhead_... But that doesn't matter... I love you and I shouldn't have cheated! ...You have every right to hate me, you probably shouldn't take me back but I just want one more chance! ...Please... _I love you so much!"_

Red looked back down at Fellby who was still on his knees. He felt like he was going to cry but he held it back, he wouldn't show weakness. He just loved Fellby so much but after such a betrayal he didn't know if he could trust him anymore. Better to end it now anyway, Fellby was a powerful monster with a successful business in a cruel world and Red was just a runt, they couldn't be together, their world only belived in LOVE not love. Surly it was better for them both if he just ended it, he should've ended it long ago.

"no, you betrayed me. i can't."

Fellby reached for Red again only for the latter to pull away from him. "... _Sans please! ..._ I love you!"

"i can't trust you."

"...I can prove my loyalty! ...What do you want me to do? ...I'll do anything! ...I'll let you do anything!"

Red just shook his head and turned away. "i don't want to see you ever again. i'm going to get cleaned up, then i'm going home. don't follow me."

Fellby was up faster than anyone could move. Blueberry and Dream got ready to pull Red out of the way should Fellby try to grab him back. Red had made it very clear and as horrible as it was that their relationship was ending they couldn't force Red to take him back. What Fellby had done was unforgivable after all.

He didn't go for Red. Instead he stood up onto the bar top and snatched a glass of water out of an onlooker's hands and held out his dominate arm. "...I can prove it!" He said, "...I can prove it! ...I love you and I deserve to feel the pain you felt when I betrayed you!"

Red had turned and gasped at what the elemental was going. "grillby, no!" He called out, clearly alarmed. His call of protest fell on deaf ears and Fellby tipped the glass, cold water hitting his arm with a hiss and steam rose high as he screamed in pain.

"NO FELLBY STOP!" Blueberry shouted.

"You don't need to do this! You're not accomplishing anything by hurting yourself!" Dream shouted as he ran forward and tried to pull Fellby away only to get kicked in the face and fall backwards into Blueberry's arms.

Once it was empty Fellby threw the glass, letting it shatter on the floor. "...That's not enough is it? ...Someone bring me more water!" No one moved everyone just stared at the crazy elemental like he was a mad man. A big area of his right arm had cooled to the core, a large patch of volcanic rock clearly visible. "... _NOW!_ " He yelled when he saw no one would do as he asked.

Red moved, he pulled himself up onto the bar top and stood next to Fellby. He placed a hand on his shoulder, being careful of his wound. "grillby, stop. all you're doing is hurting yourself!"

He turned to face the skeleton fast, "...Good! ...I should be in pain! ...After what I did to you I deserve it!"

"ya fucking moron! so what if ya do deserve it!? what's that going to achieve? look at what ya've done! you're putting yourself out!" Red shouted angrily, tears welling up in his eyes more now.

"...Why do you care if I put myself out or not? ...You hate me now don't you?"

"stop trying to manipulate me! of course i care about ya! can ya be anymore stupid?! i love ya so much!"

Fellby blinked down at Red. "...You still love me?"

"duh!" Red snapped, "yer the love o' my life!"

Fellby took Red's hands again and held them tightly. "...Then, _please,_ just one more chance! ... _Please_..."

Red just stared into Fellby's eyes. He was debating with himself; on one hand he loved Fellby more than anything but on the other Fellby had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He knew he shouldn't, he was stupid for considering it; Fellby had attacked his brother, Fellby had cheated on him... But he attacked Edge because he was just trying to protect him, he was just worried about Red's safety, he actually risked a lot doing that. If anyone had seen him defend him... That's a weakness easily exploited. Red couldn't really justify the cheating, they were still together, even if he'd been avoiding him but Red had also cheated; he hadn't dumped him and ran off to Underlust to fuck that Grillby just for some payback... Surly that meant they were even.

Red groaned, "i'm gonna regret this..." he whined and then looked his lover in the eye. "alright, _one_ more chance, ya fuck up even slightly, we're done."

A big smile spread across Fellby's face and he hugged Red tightly. "...Thank you! ...I swear I'll never fuck up again!"

Red couldn't help but smile as well as he hugged the elemental back. "there's also conditions," he added.

"...Anything."

"ya have to apologise to boss. ya don't need to kneel in front of him or beg or anything just an honest apology for attacking him, ya can do it in private. you also must promise to _never_ attack him again unless it's self defence, even then you can't hurt him."

Fellby did cringe at the thought of doing any of that but it was a small price to pay for getting back together with Red. "...Of course."

A cheeky smirk appeared on Red's face. "and my tab; i want it gone. also i want a free burger, at least one a week, forever. cooked to perfection, not the burnt crap ya normally sell."

With a chuckle Fellby nodded his head, "...Of course."

"good, we have a deal." Red pulled away a little from Fellby but quickly closed the distance between them again and kissed him.

Fellby kissed back holding Red close and deepening the kiss. Once they broke apart they pressed their foreheads together and stared at each other for a moment. "...Is that all?" Fellby asked.

Red chuckled, "well, i can't think of anything else. i'm not going to make ya humiliate yourself or announce us as a couple publicly."

With a nod Fellby turned to carefully step off the bar top that the two were still standing on and then offered his hand to help Red down. "...Oh, um by the way... When we were looking for you we may have bumped into your brother," Fellby told him only for Red to look up at him with a worried look.

"OH DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!" Blueberry cut in, "WE STOPPED THEM FROM FIGHTING!"

Fellby rubbed the back of his head, "...Yeah we didn't fight... At least not physically... But he wouldn't help us and well one thing lead to another and... Well, I may have announced my love for you to him..."

"ya did _what!?"_ Red shouted.

"...Relax I said that _I_ love _you_... I didn't say anything about you loving me back so if he asks you about it you can deny returning my feelings and call me a creep or something if you want."

Red sighed and shook his head, "oh man what am i going back to..."

"It'll all be okay," Dream said, "I mean Edge didn't seem to happy about it but I'm sure he'll come around... Although he did seem intent on keeping you two apart, you might need to tell him the truth."

"for fuck sake!" Red huffed.

"...I'm sorry..." Fellby said, hoping that this wouldn't ruin what he just got back.

Red shook his head, "it's fine. i guess i'll just have ta come out ta him and hope fer the best. at the end of the day he is my baby bro..."

"...Wait really? ...You're going to tell him?"

"what else can i do? he won't let me near ya if i don't. i just hope he understands..."

Blueberry happily ran over and put an arm around Red. "DON'T WORRY! I'M SURE HE WILL! HE CARES ABOUT YOU AND SEEING YOU HAPPY WILL MAKE HIM HAPPY!"

Red glanced at the Swap Sans and pushed him off, "ya seem very sure of that."

"OF COURSE I'M SURE OF IT! HE'S A PAPYRUS! ALL PAPYRUSES LOVE THEIR SANSES! YOU THINK STRETCH WAS HAPPY WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT ME AND SWIRLBY? HE WAS SO OVERPROTECTIVE BUT HE CAME AROUND JUST LIKE EDGE WILL!"

"well i guess we'll find out when i go home..." Red sighed.

"We can come with you if you want?" Dream offered. "We can stop him from attacking Fellby or doing anything reckless."

Red wanted to say he didn't want their help but he was honestly worried about telling his brother so he sighed and nodded. "thanks but i ain't going home yet. i think i need a break from all this drama before we go start more." The four of them laughed and Fellby took Red's hand.

"Right!" Dream announced. "You better get cleaned up and then I think you both owe Lust an apology." He pointed at Fellby. "You! For lying to him and putting him though all that! And you!" He pointed to Red. "For beating him even though he told you he was told you guys broke up. It was wrong for him to do it anyway, yes, but being... slutty... is his nature. He didn't deserve a beating, not like that. The poor guy was just dragged into _your_ problems!"

The two Fell monsters looked away guilty, they did feel bad about dragging Lust into this. If anyone was the victim in all this it was Lust. "alright, i'll meet you here once i've showered," Red said and waked away.

* * *

It wasn't long until Red came back which was good for them because it was really awkward just sitting in UL!Grillby's club after all the drama they caused. Fellby, while taking care of his wound, (that he refused to let Dream heal,) was staring his lust counterpart down, the latter was doing his best to keep away from him in case he got punched again. While Fellby continued to stare threateningly at UL!Grillby, Blueberry and Dream chatted trying to ignore the awkwardness, after all this had meant to be a little get together so they chatted away about anything and everything that had happened since they last saw one another.

Once Red returned the four of them went back to the Omega Timeline and into the bar where Lust was still sitting in the same place chatting causally with Outertale's Sans and Papyrus who both quickly excused themselves when they saw the Star Sanses and Fells returning. They didn't want to get in the way and figured that they should let them deal with their problems.

Blueberry ran over to Lust and smiled. "HELLO!"

"oh, hey blue... how'd it go?" Lust asked, he was worried. He didn't want to be the reason Red and Fellby broke up.

"IT WENT GREAT! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER! ...WE DID FIND RED... WITH? YOUR GRILLBY."

Lust titled his head not quite getting it before it hit him and he laughed. "oh blue, you're so innocent! just say you found my grillby fucking him. i also don't mind if he was, he and i _are_ in an _open_ relationship."

Blueberry laughed awkwardly and nodded, "RIGHT!"

Dream and the others made their way over and Dream bounced over to Blueberry with a smile on his face. "It's all good now!" He said, feeling happy that everyone was going to be happy again.

The Fell couple also came over and looked over at Lust. Fellby stepped forward first. "...I'm really sorry I dragged you into this Lust," he said, "...And I'm sorry I lied to you and it ended with you getting hurt... It wasn't your fault and if anyone should've gotten hurt it's me... I'm trash."

Lust smiled sweetly at him, "oh please don't worry too much about it. i should've know better... but i do appreciate the apology."

Fellby gave him a small smile, "...Good... Oh, I should also probably apologise for hitting your Grillby, please pass that along to him for me?"

Lust narrowed his eyes. "wait, what?"

Dream sighed. "We were just there! You could've said sorry then!"

Fellby just shrugged causally, "...I was still mad then."

Before anyone could reply to that Red stepped forward. "i'm sorry too, lust. i don't regret hitting ya but... i admit i went too far. i should'a just slapped ya a few times, not break yer bones. so, um, sorry."

Lust let out a sigh. "it's alright red, i understand why you did it. if i were in your place in a monogamist relationship i'd probably would've acted much the same way. i'm the one that's sorry. i never meant to hurt you and i would like to be your friend again."

Red shrugged. "well, since everything turned out ok, i guess we can start over," Red offered his hand to Lust. "friends?"

Lust looked to Red's hand and back to his face. "there's a joy buzzer in your hand, isn't there?"

Red tutted and took his hand away. "damn it, how did ya know?"

Lust laughed, "are you forgetting that i'm a sans to?"

Blueberry jumped in, grabbed Red's arm and removed the joy buzzer from his hand. "THERE! NOW YOU GUYS CAN HUG AND MAKE UP!"

Red scowled at Blueberry and shook his head. "i ain't hugging him!" He offered his hand again and Lust stood up and took his hand. The handshake was quick and once it was over they all just stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do next.

Dream broke the awkward silence with a change of subject. "So, did Ink show up or did he forget?"

Lust laughed, glad for the change of subject. "he seems to have forgotten, we haven't see him."

The two Star Sanses sighed and shook their heads at their forgetful friend. With his hands on his hips Blueberry announced, "WELL THEN, I GUESS WE'LL JUST GO LOOK FOR HIM. WOULD YOU THREE LIKE TO COME WITH US? MAYBE WE COULD ALL WATCH A MOVIE OR TWO IN THE DOODLE SPHERE!"

Red shrugged and looked to Fellby who also shrugged. "i don't want to go home and face boss yet, so, yeah why not?"

"...It's fine with me," Fellby said taking Red's hand.

They turned to Lust who also shrugged. "why not?"

"Great!" Dream said as he took Blueberry and Lust by the hand and began to walk off. "This'll be fun!"

* * *

The five of them arrived in the Doodle Sphere and headed to Ink's house, hoping he'd be there and not off exploring the Multiverse. Unfortunately no one answered when they knocked on the door.

"Well," Dream sighed, "let's split up and find out which AU he's exploring today."

"wait!" Red called, "i think i heard something from inside." Before anyone could stop him he kicked opened the door and went inside. Closely followed by Fellby since the two were still holding hands and Red seemed to have no intention of letting go meaning he was dragging his boyfriend with him. The other three just looked at each other but before they could do anything else they heard Red shout; "what the fuck!?"

Blueberry ran in worried it was something bad. Upon seeing what it was he quickly covered his eyes, "OH MY!" he said, shocked.

Lust wasn't far behind Blue, " _oh my~_ " he said raising a brow.

Dream was last in and once he saw it his jaw dropped. " _Ink!?_ What are you doing!? That's the _Destroyer!_ "

Ink looked up at his friends from where he was tied, naked (except for his sash of paints,) and suspended in the air, arms above his head and legs spread apart, tied in such a way as to avoid any more physical contact other than what was necessary.

Error was also naked, his hands gripping Ink's hips and his cock inside the artist, he was glitching quite badly and it looked like he had just recovered from a crash and reboot.

Ink looked between his friends and... Enemy? As he hummed in thought. "Um... Rape?" He said while grinning and quickly burst out laughing.

Error groaned loudly and hit Ink on the head, "tHAt'S nOT fUnNY!"

"Aww, come on Glitchy, don't be such a stick in the mud!"

The others all just exchanged a look of shock before Dream looked back to the... Couple? Who were still in the same position. "Ink, explain. Why are you with _him?_ "

Ink didn't seem to care about his current position or had forgotten about it since he tried to turn around to face his friends and moaned loudly as the friction that caused. Error pulled out and began putting his clothes back on without a word.

"Noooo!" Ink whined, "I was so close to!"

Error just scowled at Ink, "i'M nOT fuCKinG YoU in FroNT oF YouR FriENds. NoW wHERe's my JaCKet?"

Ink looked back to Dream. "Oh, hi Dream, hi Blue!"

"Explain," Dream said again. He wasn't really happy with this turn of events and he knew he should probably be mad with Ink since he was having sex with the enemy, a glitch who had killed thousands but Dream was incapable of such negative emotions. At least he couldn't feel like that for long.

Ink was let go of his bonds and he fell to the floor with a thump but quickly stood and also began to redress. "Well, Error and I are dating now! Isn't that great?!"

"INK, HE _DESTROYS AUS!"_ Blueberry exclaimed.

Ink just shrugged. "He promised to stop doing that and only destroy the abandoned ones with no one living in them!"

"and ya _believe_ him!? this asshole steals my chocolate and throws the wrappers at me!" Red snapped glaring at the glitch who just laughed at him.

"Hmm, yeah?" Ink finished redressing.

Dream shook his head, "Ink, this _will_ end badly."

"No it won't! You'll see! Ruru's nice now."

"... _Ruru?"_ Fellby stared at Ink in disbelief.

"I tOLd yoU To StoP caLLinG mE tHat, SqUiD!" Error snapped but there was a blush on his face.

Ink just giggled and took a sip of yellow paint, topping up his happiness before it ran out. "Trust me, I won't let any harm come to the AUs. Error's good now."

"That remains to be seen," Dream sighed. He didn't want a fight, it had already been a long day and besides Error was in the Doodle Sphere and he wasn't running around destroying everything so that had to count for something. He couldn't see Error passing up an opportunity like this if he was still bad.

" _Anyway,"_ Ink smiled, "what are you guys doing here?"

"WE WERE MEANT TO MEET UP," Blueberry said.

Ink titled his head and checked his scarf. "Oh, we were! ...Whoops, I forgot."

Dream just sighed. "It's alright, we're used to it. We ended up having to help Red and Fellby with some relationship drama that Lust got dragged in on. We figured we'd come here to watch a movie or something now it's over."

Ink smiled and nodded. "Sounds fun!"

"oK, i'M OUt, sEE ya LatER, Kiki!" Error turned away and stuck a hand up in a half hearted wave and opened a portal.

"Noooooooo," Ink whined again and threw himself at the (former?) destroyer, wrapping him in a hug that caused him to crash. Ink let go of him to point and laugh as he rebooted.

"ASsHoLE!" Error snapped once he was back.

Ink ignored the insult. "Please stay and watch movies with us!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

It kept going.

"are they stuck in a loop?" Lust asked. "did error affect ink in some way?"

"I have no idea but this is just weird," Dream said still staring at them.

"OK! FinE, oNly IF yOUr FriEnDS aRE oK wITh it." Error seemed to give in and Ink turned to them with a sad look on his face.

Blueberry was first to answer. "WELL I DO BELIEVE EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY. I'M WILLING TO GIVE ERROR A GO!"

Dream gave a small nod. "I'm also open to give him a chance. That doesn't really mean I trust him though."

Lust shrugged, "whatever, the more the merrier."

Red and Fellby looked at each other. "fine, just don't come anywhere near me or my AU. _or my chocolate!_ "

"...If Red says it's okay, then I'm fine with it."

"YAY! Ruru can stay!" Ink said sitting down onto the sofa.

Soon everyone got comfortable. Red on Fellby's lap, Ink and Error sitting as close as they could without touching until Ink asked ever so sweetly if he could hold Error's hand which he agreed to, surprising everyone, including Ink. Blueberry and Dream sat in the middle of the two couples sharing popcorn and Lust lay on the floor on his stomach legs crossed and swinging in the air.

The seven of them quietly watching the movie happily.


	3. Brotherly Love

Red and Fellby sat quietly on the fell skelebros' sofa. Hanging out in the Doodle Sphere had been fun but they did have to go home so once Red had threatened Error about stealing his chocolate one last time, they left to go home. Edge wasn't home once they go there, Red admitted that he hadn't told Edge where he was going so he was probably out looking for him. Blueberry and Dream had come with them as promised and had gone to get Edge, knowing that if they brought the couple there would be a fight in public and it was best if this was kept private.

Red squeezed Fellby's hand. He was nervous; he really had no idea how his bro would take this. Edge didn't like Fellby and Fellby didn't like Edge, there would be a fight but Red didn't want both of the men he loved to fight.

"...It'll be alright," Fellby whispered pulling his hand out of Red's and put his arm around him instead.

"i hope so, just don't fight with him," Red said as he lent into his lover.

"...I promise you I won't... Even if he hits me I won't fight back." Fellby kissed Red's skull and took his hand with his free hand and squeezed it.

The two sat cuddling nervously for a little while longer until the door burst open and they jumped apart out of habit. Edge came stomping in followed by Blueberry and Dream who were both looking a little nervous as well.

Edge went straight to Fellby and pulled him up by his shirt. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE TWO BROUGHT YOU HERE! AND LEFT YOU ALONE WITH SANS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He threw Fellby to the floor as hard as he could and lifted a leg to kick him while he was down.

"Edge wait!" Dream called out, stopping Edge in his tracks. "Please don't be mad or start a fight, we all just want to talk!"

"YOU'RE JUST A BROKEN RECORD!" Edge snapped as he turned to Dream. "I'M NOT TALKING WITH THIS PSYCHO! I WANT HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"JUST LISTEN TO WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY!" Blueberry pleaded. "YOU HAVE TO TRUST RED, HE WANTS FELLBY HERE AND IT'S HIS HOUSE TOO!"

Edge shot a look to Red who was hiding his face in his jacket. "YOU _WANT_ THIS PREV HERE?"

Red nodded, "he's not a bad person, boss. really."

Edge turned back to Fellby who had gotten up and was slowly inching himself closer to Red. "WHAT LIES HAVE YOU FED HIM!?" He snapped. He really hated the elemental and he wasn't in the mood deal with him. He was going to get him out of the house now or he'd attack him, no matter what the Star Sanses said.

"...None, Papyr-"

"NO! THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'M SURE THAT ONCE HE KNOWS WHAT YOU TOLD ME THEN HE'LL-"

"i know," Red interrupted and he stood up to stand next to his boyfriend. He just wanted this over and done with so he could go to sleep. Although he didn't know if he'd get to sleep if his brother was going to be really mad at him for it.

"WHAT!?" Edge yelled looking over at his brother.

"i know. boss, listen, grillby and i have been dating fer years. we're in love and i know this might be hard fer ya but he's a good man and i don't want ya two ta fight," Red said while not looking at his brother. He was looking down at the floor, shoulders hunched up to hide his face in the fur of his jacket and hands in his pockets. Fellby glanced over at his boyfriend and carefully nudged his arm so he took his hand out of his pocket and then he took his hand again and smiled at him.

Edge just stood there jaw dropped and trying to find words, "I... THIS... YOU..."

Blueberry stepped in and pat Edge on the back. "IT'S ALRIGHT. I'M SURE THIS IS A SHOCK, TAKE A MOMENT."

Edge glanced at the smallest Sans quickly before he turned to glare at Fellby. He looked as if he wanted to fight him but he didn't know what Red would do if he did. He didn't want to fight Red and with the Star Sanses here... Edge couldn't believe this was real, no one loves in this world. He'd been taught love was a weakness that's why he'd stopped hugging his brother in public when he was still a small child and slowly that turned into never hugging his brother. If he openly cared then people would hurt Red to get to him especially with him being second in command of the Royal Guards. He couldn't believe the man who had taught him everything he knew about the world had fallen in love. Fallen in love with a huge asshole at that; an ex-solider who'd killed hundreds, a black market drug dealer... Fellby couldn't be good enough for him, Fellby couldn't love him. What if he was hurting him and it was Stockholm Syndrome?

Edge took a deep breath. He had to ask, he had to know, he just hoped Red would answer honestly. "DOES HE HIT YOU?"

Red sighed, he'd been expecting questions like that. "no, never... i mean nothing that wasn't consensual."

"SO HE HAS!?"

"only with my consent! even then it didn't _really_ hurt... just ya know..." Red voice began to get quiet, he really didn't want to discuss his kinks with his brother. "things in bed," he said but it was barely audible his face burning in embarrassment.

Edge frowned another fear coming forth, a fear that first went through him when he found out that the elemental had feelings for Red. He spoke clearly, never showing that fear. "HAS HE EVER FORCED HIMSELF ON YOU?"

Red looked shocked to even hear that question. " _no!_ he'd never!"

"YOU'RE SURE OF THAT?" Edge didn't know if that could be belived. Fellby was here in the room and could be threatening him. He'd have to ask again once they were alone.

"he's not like that! anything we do is with consent, everything's discussed sometime beforehand and he _always_ listens if i use the safe word." Red had gone red, he really didn't want to talk about his sex life with his brother.

Edge shook his head. "I'M REALLY HAVING A HARD TIME BELIEVING ALL THIS."

"i know it's hard ta believe but there is love in our world. paps, you've always known i love ya, right? ya've never doubted that? ya were my whole reason fer livin' fer a long time. ya still are but now grillbz is too."

Edge just stared at his brother for a while before he took a seat and sat with his head in his hands. Millions of thoughts running through his head of all the ways this could end badly, of all the ways Fellby could've hurt his brother. "I CAN'T APPROVE OF THIS! I CAN'T TRUST HIM, HE'LL HURT YOU."

Fellby gripped Red's hand a little tighter and spoke up. "...I get that... I wouldn't trust me either... But I do love your brother... I love him more than anything and I'm willing to put everything at risk to be with him... I'll always protect him... That really is why I attacked you, I can't bare to see him hurt... I know I shouldn't have attacked you, Sans knows how much he can take and I know he's capable of protecting himself... I'm sorry that I attacked you..."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT," Edge glared up at him from where he was sitting. "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM. HE'S MY BROTHER, ONLY I CAN PROTECT HIM!"

"boss, i think yer being-"

"NO SHUT IT! SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE HE'S NOT JUST USING YOU!? HE'S AN ELEMENTAL, EX-MILITARY AND A DRUG DEALER AND YOU'RE A RUNT! HOW CAN YOU BE POSSIBLY BELIEVE HE LOVES YOU? YOU'RE FAR TO WEAK TO BE A GOOD MATE FOR HIM. ALL HE'S USING YOU FOR IS SEX ONCE HE GETS BORED OF YOU HE'LL DUST YOU!"

"...I can assure you I'm not using him... I love him and I want us to get along because that's what Sans wants... I'm ready to give up everything for him." Fellby stood firm and put his arm around Red who also put his arm around Fellby.

Blueberry decided to jump in seeing Edge begin to get dangerously angry. "EDGE, IT'S NO SECRET THAT ANY SANS WITH A GRILLBY IS DATING THAT GRILLBY. YOUR BROTHER IS NO EXCEPTION. AND IF EVERY OTHER GRILLBY LOVES HIS SANS THEN IT'S NO DIFFERENT FOR FELLBY. I KNOW HE LOVES RED MORE THAN ANYTHING BECAUSE SWIRLBY LOVES ME MORE THAN ANYTHING AND HAS SAID AS MUCH."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT, YOU'RE FROM A VASTLY DIFFERENT AU! YOUR AU IS PEACEFUL, THERE'S NOT THE SAME DANGERS! I'M NOTHING LIKE STRETCH! RED'S NOTHING LIKE YOU! HOW CAN IT BE THE SAME?!"

Blueberry just frowned at him. He was vastly different from Red; Red was basically a violent version of Classic and Blueberry was a Swap more like Classic Papyrus than a Sans but that didn't change relationships he had with people. He was a Sans, not a Papyrus, at the end of the day. He just didn't know how to explain it to Edge especially when he clearly didn't want to hear it.

Dream acted, placing his hand on Blueberry's shoulder. "Blue's a Swap but what about the others? There are other Fellverses; Swapfell, Fellswap, etc, their Sanses and Grillbys are together and then what about the Classics? The Outers? The Lusts? The Mafias? The-"

"ok, dream, i think we get it," Red interrupted before Dream went and listed every AU.

"Right! ...Sorry, my point being that every other Grillby loves his Sans so Fellby's really not any different. I also want to point out that they have been together for years and are still very much in love. If it was just a game for Fellby I think he would've gotten bored by now. I _also_ want to point out that I can feel positive feelings. Love's a natural feeling but I can see that they are happy together so love each other very much. You can trust me Edge, I want everyone to be happy so I have no need to lie. If Red was unhappy I wouldn't be so supportive of them."

Edge looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't, he just sighed and looked away. He knew what Dream was like, he knew he wouldn't lie about this, which meant it was true, they were in love. He didn't like it but with that evidence he really couldn't argue that Fellby would abuse his brother or otherwise make him miserable. He really did just want Red to be happy. When he looked back he was looking much more gentle. "BROTHER... I DO CARE FOR YOU. IF YOU REALLY ARE HAPPY I CAN'T COMPLAIN BUT I DON'T TRUST HIM AND I WILL _NEVER_ LIKE HIM. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE SAFE AND IF THERE'S A PROBLEM OR YOU BREAKUP THEN I'M HERE FOR YOU BECAUSE... BECAUSE... I LOVE YOU, BROTHER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR ME YOU DESERVE THE BEST."

Red looked at his brother in shock and blinked a few time. "bro..." He looked to the others in the room in disbelief. "am i dreaming right now?"

Edge scowled at that and hit Red on the back of his skull. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE I SAID ANY OF THAT, THEN I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP! AND IF ANYONE ELSE TELLS ANYONE I SAID THAT, THEN I'LL KILL THEM!"

Red let out a small laugh. "yeah, ok, that's still my bro."

Blueberry and Dream nodded, it wasn't like they were going to go around telling anyone any of this anyway. It wasn't their place to tell anyone about what happened.

Fellby gave a single nod. "...So, you'll let me be with him?"

Edge sighed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS; BUT YES, YOU CAN BE WITH HIM BUT IF YOU _EVER_ HURT HIM I'M DRAGGING YOU TO WATERFALL AND DROWNING YOU! I'LL MAKE IT SLOW TOO."

The elemental just shrugged. "...If I ever hurt him I think I'd just do it myself... Save you the trouble."

"can we maybe not talk about murdering my boyfriend?" Red said. "we're all good now, right?"

Edge huffed. "I STILL DON'T LIKE HIM. SO DON'T GO THINKING I'M GOING TO BE ALL FRIENDLY WITH HIM!" Edge stood up and pressed his sharp finger onto Fellby chest. "IN FACT, I _HATE_ YOU!"

"...That's fair... I hate you too... Now get you dirty hands off of me!" Fellby grabbed Edge's wrist and pushed it away from him.

Red quickly got between them and shoved them apart. "no fighting! ya don't like each other, fine! just avoid one another!"

Fellby looked away, guiltily. "...Sorry, Babe... And once again, I'm sorry for starting fights with you, Papyrus... For Sans's sake I'll stop fighting with you." He offered his hand to Edge who just looked down at it as if Grillby had just killed a puppy with said hand.

"WHY?"

"...Like I said I'm willing to give up everything for Sans... For him I'll get rid of my pride to make peace with you."

"come on boss, just shake his hand. i don't want ya guys ta fight." Red said as he put an arm around Fellby's waist.

After some glaring at the couple Edge took Fellby's hand in a too tight grip and shook his hand. "DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIS."

Fellby smirked, took back his hand and he put his arm around Red again. "...I won't... I want to be with Red forever..." He turned and smiled at Red "...If he'll let me?" The little fell skeleton couldn't help the smile that came to his face and he nodded.

Blueberry and Dream giggled at that only to have the Fells look over at them, confused. "That was almost like a proposal!" Dream said as he giggled.

"IT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN!" Edge shouted in rage.

"OOH~ WILL WE GET INVITED?" Blueberry sang happily.

Fellby and Red just stood there as Edge yelled in rage at the Star Sanses and quickly began to chase them around the house shouting threats and telling them he wouldn't allow a marriage.

"...Why are those two such idiots? ...I can't believe they're meant to be you..."

Red rolled his eyes. "they're not me. they look like me without sharp teeth and red eye-lights. that's where it ends. technically dream's not even a sans, he's a... tree spirit? with a body based on a swap sans." he said as he threw himself onto the sofa and stretched out on it.

Fellby laughed, "...Yeah, that's very true." He joined Red on the sofa and hugged him close after repositioning them so he was lying on his back with Red lying on top of him on his stomach.

They lay quietly just listening to Edge's enraged shouts and the two Star Sanses laughing for a bit before Red spoke up. "that wasn't a proposal, was it?"

Fellby fought back a laugh, "...No, of course not!" He instantly regretted saying that however, when he realised that could be insulting and when he realised that he actually liked the idea. "...But maybe if you wanted to...?"

Red shook his head, "nah, for _that_ to be legal we'd have ta come out ta everyone and it'd ruin everything. i'm ok with what we have."

"...Me too... I'm alright with what we have... But in the unlikely event that things change I'd ask you for real."

Red chuckled, "ya'd have to do it quick before i beat ya to it, _hot stuff._ "

Fellby just laughed, he knew they'd be okay. Edge didn't approve but they knew he wouldn't, he'd just have to work on that and hopefully, one day, he'd win over his 'future brother-in-law' as Blueberry and Dream were teasingly calling Edge as they ran away from him.

* * *

Blueberry felt very proud of himself as he walked home to Underswap. He'd fixed Red and Fellby's relationship, Red and Lust's friendship, helped put Edge onto the path of getting along with Fellby and accepting him as his 'brother-in-law.' He and Dream were even forgiving Error and going to try to get along with him. What had meant to just be a quiet lunch really had turned into a day of drama and excitement and he'd had a blast... Literally, he'd ended up getting blasted by Edge, of course it didn't do any damage since, one, he'd dodged and two, Edge didn't have any intent to hurt him since that'd just bring about more trouble. Thing was his clothes did get damaged, they were burnt at the edges from blaster lasers and had holes from bone attacks. He was _not_ looking forward to explaining that to Stretch.

He burst into his house as normal and shouted to wake his brother who was most likely asleep on the couch. "HELLO PAPY! I'M HOOOOOOME!"

"wow, that was _loud,_ " A voice commented.

Blueberry walked further into his house to see that Classic was at their house, he had his phone out and tapping away at it with Stretch looking over his shoulder and laughing.

"hey, blue!" Classic said and gave him a salute.

"hey, bro," Stretch said smiling up at him and then quickly getting up and running over to him as soon as he saw the state he was in. "oh my god! what happened? i thought you were out for lunch! who did this to you? nightmare or error?"

"OH NO, IT WASN'T THEM!" Blueberry said, "IT WASN'T EVEN A FIGHT, WE WERE JUST TEASING EDGE AND HE GOT MAD AND BLASTED US BUT I'M NOT HURT! I JUST NEED TO FIX MY CLOTHES."

"i'm going to underfell!" Stretch announced turning away and heading to the door.

"DON'T!" Blueberry called after him. "IT'S ALL ALRIGHT! IT WAS JUST A BIT OF FUN AND I'M ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH DRAMA TODAY."

Stretch raised a brow at him. "what did you do this time?"

Blueberry rolled his eyes and skipped over and took Stretch's place on the sofa next to Classic. "IT'S A VERY LONG STORY. FIRST DREAM AND I HELPED RED, FELLBY AND LUST WITH SOME STUFF AND THEN WE ALL WENT TO WATCH MOVIES WITH INK. DID YOU GUYS KNOW HE'S DATING ERROR?"

"really?" Classic asked with a raised brow. " _why?_ " The judgement was clear in his voice.

Blueberry shrugged. "NO IDEA! BUT INK'S WEIRD AND ERROR'S NOT SO BAD..."

Stretch frowned. "you weren't hanging out with error were you?"

"WE WATCHED MOVIES WITH HIM AND INK..."

"are you out of your mind!?" Stretch looked at him in horror. "bro, he kidnapped a swap sans like you once! turned him into an error!"

Blueberry shrugged. "HE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE, EVERYONE DOES AND BLUEBERROR DID BECOME FRIENDS WITH HIM. BESIDES INK SEEMS TO TRUST HIM."

"ink's a soulless being, he literally _can't_ care," Stretch pointed out.

"YEAH BUT HE PROTECTS THE MULTIVERSE SO HE WOULDN'T PUT IT IN DANGER!"

Stretch just sighed. "whatever, i'm too tired to argue with you about this."

"MWEH HEH HEH! FOR ONCE I'M GLAD YOU'RE LAZY!" Blueberry laughed. "ANYWAY, WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN UP TO ALL DAY?"

Classic shrugged, "we didn't do much, went to grillby's. then when stretch got bored of the two of us flirting so he dragged me to muffet's instead. pretty much all we did. now we're prank texting my papyrus with bad puns."

Blueberry rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE YOU ARE, AT LEAST I'M NOT THE VICTIM OF YOUR PRANKS THIS TIME."

Stretch laughed and pet his brother's head. "oh if you had stayed out you would've been next."

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Blueberry shouted as he jumped up. "ANYWAY! SINCE YOU'RE HERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR DINNER?" He offered to Classic who shrugged.

"sure, tacos would be a nice change i suppose."

"GREAT! SINCE YOU'RE TEXTING YOUR BROTHER WHY NOT INVITE HIM AS WELL?" Blueberry asked.

"yeah, alright, he'll probably be here really fast. he's always wanted to try your food," Classic smiled as he sent the text.

"EXCELLENT! I'LL GO GET STARTED!" With that Blueberry ran to the kitchen. He'd had a great day with his friends and he was excited to end his day hanging out with some of more friends.


End file.
